You Can Stand Under My Umbrella
by SuckerandDry
Summary: After Bella was changed Edward left. When he returns is Bella and Alice's friendship enough to keep Bella sane? Songfic. Bella and Alice Friendship.


A/N: Okay, this is my first "official" story. I make no promises.

And I don't own anything.

* * *

**_ When the sun shines, we'll shine together_**  
_**Told you I'll be here forever**_

Bella gasped as she stuck her hand out into the faint ray of sunshine filtering down through the trees, she still couldn't get past the glittering quality of her skin. Alice giggled as she grabbed Bella's outstretched hand and pulled her into the yard.

"Come on, silly! You haven't been outside in weeks! The sunshine will do you some good!" Still holding onto Bella's hand she took off running. Bella, still quite clumsy, tripped a few times before matching Alice's stride and speed as they weaved through the thick trees of the forest. Bella paid no attention to her surroundings and let Alice lead her blindly.

When she felt Alice begin to slow down Bella took the time to take in the sight around her. She gasped. If at all possible she paled even more and turned to Alice, "Alice, no. You know I can't be here. Please, can we just leave?"

Alice smiled gently and shook her head, "No, I need to talk to you and this is the only secluded place I could think of." Alice frowned as Bella's face fell even further. "Bella, what's wrong? I know this is a hard place to be in, but I promise we won't stay here long."

Bella shook her head, "It's not that, it's...well...you're going to tell me you're leaving aren't you?" Alice resisted the urge to slap herself in the face, how could she be so stupid? Dragging Bella into the middle of nowhere and telling her she needed to talk, this situation must seen extremely familiar to her new sister.

"No Bella! No no no! I swear! We are not leaving you! I promise. You are the best friend I have ever had, I'm never going to leave you, ever. Please believe me, I didn't mean to lead you to that, I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry!" She threw her arms around the other girl and held her tightly. "I'm so sorry, Bella, I know this is hard for you. I wouldn't dream of making things harder, I just wasn't thinking." She proclaimed slightly muffled into Bella's shoulder.

Bella let out a noise that sounded like a strangled laugh. "It's alright Alice, I believe you. I was just so scared. It just seemed like the same situation. I overreacted."

Alice pulled back and looked Bella in the eyes, still holding tightly to her shoulders, "No, Bella, I promise I will never do anything to hurt you, I'm always going to be here for you."

_**Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end**_

Alice felt the familiar fog of a vision come over her. She closed her eyes and prepared for it to take her over.

_She felt herself standing at the bottom of the stairs in across from the front door. She was anxious about something, someone was coming. She was happy, but cautious. She looked up as the door opened and plastered a smile on her face. The door opened and a figure stepped through._

Alice's eyes flew open and she gasped, "Edward!" Suddenly the entire family was gathered around her.

"Alice what's wrong?"  
"What was your vision, Alice?"

"Are you alright dear?"  
"He's coming back isn't he?" Alice looked in the direction the last question came from and smiled sadly at Bella.

"Yes, he's coming back. Soon."

The silence was deafening. Finally Esme clapped her hands together and said, "Alright, well we have a lot to prepare for if Edward is coming home." With that the spell was broken and everyone dispersed throughout the house with various degrees of happiness. Alice and Bella stood frozen facing each other.

Suddenly Bella walked forward toward Alice and closed her arms around her in a tight hug. "Thank you so much for everything. You're the best friend I've ever had. I love you. I'll miss you." She whispered into Alice's ear. If it were possible, Bella would have been crying.

Once again Alice pulled Bella by the shoulders to look her in the eyes. "What on earth are you talking about Bella?" Alice asked infuriated, "You're not going anywhere!"

Bella smiled grimly, "I have to Alice. I can't stay here. When he comes back, it will only cause problems. He was here first, so he has the right. He's family."

Alice's eyes blazed with determination and strength. "Bella it doesn't matter who was here _first_. Who was family _first._ You're here **now.** You're family **now.** It doesn't matter how long you've been here, we love you just the same. We could never choose between the two of you. You. Are. Staying."

Bella still looked uncertain, but she didn't dare contradict Alice, she sighed, "Okay, I'll stay. But if things get bad, I'll be the one to leave, alright? You're not going to stop me." Alice clenched her jaw but nodded.

"Alright, but everything is going to be okay, I promise."

_**Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other**_

Edward had been back for three weeks now. In that time he had re-adjusted to feeding solely on animals, set up his room like it was before he had left, and completely ignored any and all signs of Bella's existance. According to Jasper, Edward was hurting badly, a heartbroken kind of hurt, but it was completely unnoticable to anyone who wasn't hyper-sensitive to emotions.

School was starting this week. Even though he was still ignoring her existance, Edward put up no protest to Bella riding in his car with Alice and Jasper as he drove down the curvy, wet streets to the school. Rain was coming down in sheets as Edward put the car into park in a free space and everyone climbed out of the car slowly, not wanting to leave the dry comfort of the car. Bella waited patiently as Alice climbed out of the back seat before her. Alice opened her umbrella and went to stand on the sidewalk to wait for Bella. Just as she was about to get out of the car a voice called her back in.

"Bella, may I speak with you? I know I've been horrible to you the past three weeks since I've been back and there's no excuse for my absence, but I can't deal with it anymore. I love you Bella and I'm so stupid. So very stupid. I made you a promise and I broke it, again. I doubt you could ever love me again, but could you ever forgive me?"

Bella froze in her position halfway in and halfway out of the car. She didn't know what to do. She didn't have an answer for that yet. She knew deep down that she still loved him, but she also knew that she would never trust him again for as long as she existed. Her eyes glanced up to Alice standing on the sidewalk wide with fear and hesitation.

As if she could read Bella's mind Alice called out, "Come on Bella! You can share my umbrella! We're going to be late!" As quickly as would be humanly possible, Bella climbed out of the car and ran to Alice on the sidewalk. As they walked side by side under Alice's umbrella towards the school building Alice slipped an arm around her sister. "It's going to be okay Bella, you'll do the right thing. Things will get better." And Bella smiled, knowing better than to bet against Alice.

_**You can stand under my umbrella...**_


End file.
